


Sherlock VS Mini Watson

by Dayja



Series: Baby Watson Stories [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayja/pseuds/Dayja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock interacts with John and Mary's daughter, age two.  Who comes out on top?</p><p>A series of dialogue episodes involving Sherlock and Miss Watson.  This probably wont at all be canon compliant, but until we find out what the series does with Mary's baby, we can pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Mmmmiss Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own/am not associated with/make no money from the TV series Sherlock.

"Hello John.  Mary.  Mmmm…"

"You've forgotten our daughter’s name again, haven’t you."

"…mmmiss Watson."

"Good save."

"Ungo Sshah!  It me!  Miowie!"

"Miowie???"

"That's right, darling.  You're _Millie_."

"...That's a horrible name, no wonder I...ow!"

"Naughty Mummy!"

"I'm sorry, Sherlock.  That's why we don't step on people's feet, Millie dear.  It gives them booboos."

"...Are you going to kiss it better.  Ow!"

"Stop trying to get my wife to kiss your feet, Sherlock."

"I was just OW!"

"Millie!  That was very naughty!  No hitting!  Wow...that's really bleeding."

"Debinitely a Wadson."

 

author's Note:  Yes, I know it's a bit on the short side.  Some of these will be longer.  Some may be shorter.  I have no idea how often I'll update.  (And yes, I'm still working on my other WIPs).  It's mostly just for fun.  This will almost definitely be wildly AU when series 4 comes out, but oh well.  It's still fun.


	2. A Lesson in Grammar

“Sherlock, you said we were going to watch a film.”

“You my dad-dy.”

“That’s right, darling.  I’m Daddy.  Well, Sherlock, what happened to the film we brought?”

“Fascinating.  She’s using repetition to reaffirm and practice basic English.”

“And you my mum-my.”

“That’s right.  I’m Mummy.  Sherlock, stop changing the subject.”

“And you my Ungo Sshah.”

“You ARE.”

“No!  You!  No me, you!  You Ungo Sshah!”

“You ARE.  Your sentence is missing the verb.”

“No, is YOU.  You Ungo Sshah!”

“You ARE Uncle Sherlock.”

“No no no no no!  I me!  Miowie!  YOU Ungo Sshah!”

“You ARmfjffeajohnfjadkj.”

“Sherlock, she’s two.  Leave the grammar lesson until she’s at least three, yeah?”

“Mmjdgrammarfalkdjfla.”

“No, John, let Sherlock speak.  This is better than a film about ducks.”

“I don’t know, I’m kind of enjoying the…Ew!  Did you just lick my hand?!”

“You ARE.”

“…And you my dad-dy.  Slurp. Ew ew ew _giggle_.”

“Ew!”

“No licking, sweetheart.”

“And you my mum-my.”

"You ARE."

 


	3. Ungo Sshah

“Ungo Sshah!”

“No, it’s Sherrrlooock.  Say Sherlock.”

“Sshah.”

“Sher…lock.”

“SShah…shah!”

“Really, it’s not difficult.  Sherrrrr”

“Sshaaaah”

“Lock.”

“Wock.”

“…Your liquid consonants could use some work, but good try.  Now put them together.  Sherrrr-lock.”

“Sshaaa-wock.  Shock, Sock, Sshock.”

“SHERRRRLOOOCK.”

“Ungo Shock!”

“…This is revenge for me forgetting your name, isn’t it.”


	4. Counting Lesson

“One…Brrreee…doo…”

“No, no, no!  It’s one TWO three!  Now…how many fingers.  Let’s count…”

“One…Brrreee…

“Two!”

“Do…fo…”

“One, two!”

“One, brrreee…”

“Look!  It’s one two three four!  There are four fingers!  Now, how many heads do you see in the photo?”

“Weh!”

“Yes, the blood is red.  But let’s count the heads!  How many?

“One…Brrreee…”

“Wrong! …and stop giggling!  It’s a crime scene.”


	5. Nee Up!

“Nee up.  Nee up.  Ewy buddy ewy where.”

“AAAHHH!  What’s she doing???  Make her stop!  Mrs. Hudson!”

“Sherlock, dear, we were just coming up to bring you some tea.  Then she saw how messy your flat was and…”

“Nee up.  Nee up.  Ewy buddy do yo shah”

“I like it messy!  It was ordered mess!  Stop stacking my papers!”

“Nee up.  Nee up.”

“And why is she singing???”

“I think it’s a cleanup song, dear.  Good stacking, Millie.”

“Now where’s she…no!  Not my socks!”


End file.
